Covering Amethysts with Chocolate
by White as Sin
Summary: I loved him, and I love him still, but I cannot risk the simple tie of friendship we have, even though that is not what I want Onesided Slash Kensuke


Covering Amethyst with Chocolate  
  
Category: Anime  
  
Section: Digimon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Summary: "I loved him, and I love him still, but I cannot risk the simple tie of friendship we have, even though that is not what I want." One-sided Slash  
  
~*~  
  
Hello, minna-san! I still like Digimon, even though I've been neglecting it a little. /sigh/  
  
Well, this is one of my first slash stories; I hope it's good. Catch you all later!  
  
~*~  
  
Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, Love is a war; Love is a growing up.  
-James Baldwin  
  
~*~  
  
I can't have him.  
  
Today dawned beautifully, an ironic feature as compared to my heart. But it is the weather that every couple wishes to have upon their wedding day.  
  
The skies were blue, with only the barest wisps of clouds. A soft breeze blew playfully about, as the sun was gracious in its warmth. Apparently even nature approved of this match.  
  
They had chosen an outdoor setting for the ceremony. Roses and lilies, the bride's favorite flowers, mingled with lilies of the valley and branches of peach blossoms, the groom's favorite.  
  
I took my place as the best man by him, by my beloved. He was breathtaking today, impeccable in black and white. Nothing but the best could ever be good enough for him. All the while, his eyes shimmered, gems of happiness and excited impatience.  
  
The bride came, and she was lovely, yes. She was an angel, a goddess, and the man beside me was ready to worship her.  
  
Throughout the ceremony, I thought back on the times we had together. We were friends; we looked it, and still were good friends. I offered him my hand; I was the first to find out who he was.  
  
We were friends through the years that passed; with a certain bond between us because of our adventures in the Digital World. I remember he tutored me in high school, as I was not always the best in academics.  
  
It was one day on a session of trigonometry when it happened. I was frustrated; he was trying to help me. Somehow when I said something rather scathing he had started laughing. A little angry, I playfully tackled him. We scuffled in his room for a while until I was positioned on top of him. Catching our breath, we looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Chocolate met amethyst.  
  
Then on impulse, I bent down and kissed his sweet lips. His eyes widened but closed as the kiss deepened. Then his mother nearly walked in on us, but with sufficient warning, we were able to worm out of what could have become a very sticky situation.  
  
He never talked about that again, and I did not either. I loved him, and I love him still, but I cannot risk the simple tie of friendship we have, even though that is not what I want. It is water when I want wine. Water sates my thirst, as I aspire for something more.  
  
All this time I clung to false hope that someday we could resolve this; he could be my beloved. But it was to no avail. He announced his marriage to her with great pride to all of us, nothing less than pure joy in his beautiful eyes. He loved her and she loved him in equal measure. So it was with great joy that they planned this wedding.  
  
They say in times of the past, monarchs would actually eat gems, to prove their wealth. Cleopatra dissolved a pearl earring of priceless value in wine, drinking it to show her love to Antony. Cucumbers stuffed with emeralds were prized dishes at the tables of sultans. They say that men of wealth covered gems, diamonds, sapphires, amethysts, in chocolate to set at their tables, to show how trifling they were to them. But it was just a show of wealth, a frivolous, selfish show of pride and greed. It covered the true beauty of the gem, hiding it from the admiration it deserved.  
  
"Whosoever opposes the joining of these two in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
I could speak; I could profess my love to him. Now I can take him for my beloved. The silence rings as the wicked demon of lust whispers into my ear to take him, to claim what is rightfully mine.  
  
It is silent, but my ears are filled with the temptations building up to a pitch so enticing it is unbearable. There is a climax, where I must make my choice to the place of no return. It drops as I keep my silence.  
  
I cannot claim him; I can't have him.  
  
For it will be just like covering amethysts with chocolate. 


End file.
